Window assemblies can include electrochromic materials that can change their optical properties in response to the application of an electrical potential. Such a change can make glazings within the assemblies more or less transparent or more or less reflective. The window assemblies may be coupled to one or more electrical components and installation can be complicated due to the associated electrical components. Improvements with fabrication techniques are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.